


Happy birthday, Tubbo!

by dragonthekat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Sad, happybirthdaytubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonthekat/pseuds/dragonthekat
Summary: Everyone has done everything they can for Tubbo, the president of L'manburg's birthday, yet something is still missing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Happy birthday, Tubbo!

**Author's Note:**

> no shipping intended :)

Everything is here.  
Fundy and Ranboo have worked so hard to throw this party for Tubbo. Niki has baked a cake, and Tubbo stared down at the stripped yellow-and-black cake. A bee. Everyone knew that he loves bees.  
Fundy and Ranboo gave him some pearls and a trident. Everyone was there- Quackity, Karl, Niki... everyone that's part of L'manburg. Even Phil got excused from his house arrest so he can be at the president's birthday party.  
Yet, Tubbo wanted someone else to be there.  
Tommy.  
But he can't.  
Tommy can't be there, because he got exiled. Tubbo exiled him. One of the worst decisions of his life. He wonders if Tommy would even show up if he could. Is he mad? Lonely? Would he forgive him? Tubbo looked down at his untouched slice of cake. A small, smiling bee was created on it, done by the gentle hands of Niki. Fundy sat to the right of him, talking to Ranboo. Karl and Quackity were throwing bits of cake at each other, while Niki tried to stop them and cleaned up the bits of cake stained on the table cloth.  
A pain slowly crawled up in his stomach, and he excused himself from the table and walked out of the room, looking pale. Niki looked concerned, but let him go.  
Everyone worked so hard on this party. He should be grateful. So why, why isn't he?  
He headed towards the portal. The portal, the which was the closest he could get to Tommy and sat down on the clod, obsidian wall that shaped a frame for the portal. Burying his face in his arms, and let the tears trickle down his face. Soon, his eyes were red and puffy and his nose became stuffed, as he sniffled and hiccupped. He heard a footstep to his left, and turned to face the other way.  
"Tubbo?"  
Tubbo recognized that voice. He looked up and immediately recognized the mask and lime hoodie, with a sword strapped to his back. Dream put his arm behind Tubbo's back and hugged him, attempting to calm him down. "I miss him, Dream. I miss him..."  
Dream stayed silent, as Tubbo hugged Dream back. The cold, netherite armour Dream wears soon warmed up, and Tubbo was able to calm down, and stopped crying. "How-how's he doing?"  
Dream bit his lip. "He... He left. He now lives with Technoblade."  
Tubbo froze, eyes wide. Technoblade. The same Technoblade that blew up the nation, spawned withers, betrayed them. Technoblade. Tubbo knew that Tommy was not one to forgive others.  
So why, out of all people, would Tommy so to Technoblade?  
"But- but Techno isn't on our side-" tubbo felt the tears returning, and Dream hugged his tighter, shushing him.  
"I don't know... but he has joined Techno's side."  
Joined. Technoblade. Tommy would never. How could he betray L'manburg? Why would he-  
But Tubbo knew why. Because he exiled him. This is his fault. Because didn't want the nation to suffer, so he banished him- his own best friend- from his nation. And now he wants revenge.  
Dream was still hugging him, as Tubbo started crying again. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, until Tubbo finally calmed down and returned to the party with Dream. Everything returned back to normal.  
Well, not really.  
Because now Tubbe learned that Tommy is mad at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda um was a day late but ITS FINEEEEEEE


End file.
